


New Tattoo

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve gets a new tattoo. Tony loves it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	New Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> For day 10 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Tattoo

“Honey! I’m home!” Tony calls, grinning ear to ear. As much as he might joke about it, Tony loves having someone to come home to. A reason not to pull all nighters in the lab. He laughs softly at the answering groan, and follows it into the livingroom.

He finds Steve sprawled out on his back across the couch watching TV, his sketchbook lay discarded on the floor. “Hi” Steve says, reaching out for him.

“How was your day?” Tony asks, taking Steve’s hand in his own and leaning in for a kiss.

Steve’s eyes light up with delight. “I got a new tattoo” the man says. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls aside the dressing. Across Steve’s heart is Tony’s name written in a neat cursive.

A swell of love and possessiveness wraps itself around Tony’s own heart. He can hardly comprehend just how much he love this man. He’ll happily spend the rest of his life finding ways to show Steve how much he loves him in turn.

“It’s corny, I know…” Steve says with a self-depreciating smile.

Tony brushes his fingers gently over the tattoo, tracing the letters softly with his fingertips.

“Shhh” Tony says, “It’s perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
